Szétszaggatva
by Chrysthe12
Summary: Byakuya elmélkedése a haláláról.


A történet a Bleach manga 501. és 502. fejezetét veszi alapul, szóval aki nem olvassa a mangát, annak erős SPOILER!

Byakuya a kedvenc szereplőm, így amikor miatta újra elkezdtem a manga olvasását és az új arc-ban majdnem meghalt... kicsit kiakadtam :D A végén nem akartam változtatni, de azóta szerencsére tudjuk, hogy mi történt, azaz nem történt valójában. Jó olvasást!

* * *

><p><em>Félelem<em>, ok nélküli, ösztönös _félelem_. Oly régen nem találkoztunk már, hogy még felidézni sem tudtam pusztító erejét, pedig éreztem már sőt, igen gyakori vendég volt szívemben. Most már arra is emlékszem, mikor.

Ostobaság ugyan, de egy időben minden éjszaka rémálmok gyötörtek. Pedig már nem voltam kisgyerek, egy ideje már a nagypapa hadnagya voltam. Mégsem tudtam egyetlen este sem nyugodt álomra hajtani a fejemet. Amint lehunytam a szemeim és átadtam magam a tudatalattimnak, annak a furcsa világnak, ahol nem tudom görcsös koncentrációval gúzsba kötni az érzéseimet, összeomlottam. A félelem fonta jeges ujjait a torkom köré, nem tudtam lélegezni. Minden reggel zokogva, levegő utána kapkodtam, mert mire felébredtem, már anniyra az álmok hatása alatt voltam, hogy valóban elhittem, örökre elfogyott számomra. Ugyanígy volt a családommal is. És minden éjszaka egy kis részem velük halt.

Akkoriban kezdődött, mikor meghalt az apám. Nem emlékszem a napra, az időre, csakhogy egy küldetésen történt… a leghosszabb éjszakán.

A telihold kísérteties fénybe vonta a rohangáló, kétségbeesett szolgákat, mintha nem ő hagyta volna el ezt a világot, hanem a halál mélyesztette volna bele fogait a Kuchiki birtokba, jeges lehelete süvített az egyébként forró éjszakában. Minden a feje tetejére fordult, a boldogság rémületté, a nyugodt csend veszett kiáltozássá, az otthonunk siralomházzá változott. Láttam, ahogy viszik el, le a lenti sötétségbe, messze tőlem; miközben én csak tompán lépdelten a vörösen izzó csillagokkal tarkított égbolton. Vér volt, rengeteg vér, mindenütt, a hófehér sálon, a kapitányi haorin, a fekete hajszálakra száradva. Keserű íz gyűlt össze a számban, zokogva hánytam, míg össze nem rogytam ebben a furcsa világban.

Mire magamhoz tértem, már a szobámban voltam, a szolgák teát hoztak nekem, és a világ megint a helyén volt. Ebből tudtam, hogy már halott. Kikeltem magamból, mint egy eszelős, hogy azonnal vigyenek hozzá. Ütöttem, téptem, ordítottam, ami az ajkamon kiszakadt, magának Unohana kapitánynak kellett lenyugtatni. Legalábbis ezt mesélték, én már nem emlékszem.

Legközelebb és utoljára már csak a temetésem láttam az apámat aggodalmasan firtató szemek kereszttüzében. Rengetegen voltak ott, némán suhanó, arctalan tömeg, csak a kézszorításukra emlékszem. Egyesek erőt sugárzóan és részvéttel teljesen, mások figyelmeztetően fonták vállamra az ujjaikat. Bár igazán nem tudom, mitől tartottak, azóta az egy kirohanásom óta nem sírtam. Most meg végképp nem hozhattam szégyent magamra és a Kuchiki névre mindenki, de főképp ő előtte. Tisztességesen és illően búcsúztam el, még néma gondolataim sem sértették meg az illemszabályokat.

Aztán vége lett, mindenki elment, duzzadt hófehér felhők úsztak tovább az égen, majd nap is lebukott. A nagyapa aludni küldött, de én már akkor éreztem, hogy képtelen leszek rá. Álltam egyedül a sötétségben, de mikor végre kiadhattam volna magamból azt a maró fájdalmat, ami egész nap égette a szívemet, nem jöttek a könnyek. Csak mérhetetlenül magányos voltam. Máris ennyire eltompultak az indulataim? Úgy látszik, mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére, de megelégedésére, mégiscsak tökéletesen alkalmas vagyok a Kuchiki család vezetésére.

Fullasztó magányomba Ukitake hatolt be hívatlanul. Hebegett valamit, hogy mennyire sajnálja, amiért az állapota miatt nem tudott eljönni a temetésre, meg biztos valami vigasztalónak szánt közhelyes dolgot. Onnantól kezdve nem tudtam figyelni, amint megláttam azt a szánakozó tekintetét, hihetetlen erővel lángolt fel bennem a harag. De nem zavartam el gorombán, mert szükségem volt rá ahhoz az ötlethez, ami tulajdonképpen csak a kimondása utána tudatosult bennem.

- Az emberek világába akarok menni! – böktem ki meglepően nyugodt hangon. Persze ellenkezett, de én addig hajtogattam makacsul, amíg meg nem enyhült, elvégre elkényeztettet nemes vagyok, és mindig megkapom, amit akarok. Azóta is fejcsóválva gondol vissza legendás önfejűségemre.

Átmentünk az emberek világába, nem tudom pontosan hova, de nem is érdekelt. Menekülnöm kellet onnan, ahol végleg megrekedt a halál, mélyen magukba szívták a füvek a fák, még a cseresznyefák is, a falak. Mindenütt ott volt az a temérdek vér, hiába mosták és súrolták a padlókat, ott volt a vízben, éreztem a számban az ízét, csípte az orromat az állott szag. És az a csend… Nem a korábbi békesség volt, a csontomig hatolt, be a bőröm alá, fel a gerincem mentén, hogy a torkomra fonja ujjait és összeroppantsa a súlyával. Egy percet se bírtam tovább már ebben a hullaházban, mert lassan a hatalmába kerített és úgy jártám már, mint többiek, mint az élőholtak.

Itt azonban minden más volt, élt és lüktetett. Hóvihar tombolt, az őrjöngő szél érzelmeim zavaros kavalkádjaként taszított a földre, ahol rögtön megéreztem a hideget. De nem bénított le, épp hogy felébresztette az érzékeimet, úgy fájt, szinte már égetett, mint sajgó szívem. Majd végre valahára megéreztem a könnyeimet is, égből hullott apró, fehér pelyheknek álcázva, amik csak úgy szikráztak a lámpák fényében. Megszámlálhatatlan, apró penge, melyek húsomba vájtak, hogy végre előretörhessenek az érzelmeim. Még sose éreztem ennyire, hogy létezem.

A félelem az óta sem apadt el, nem tűnt el az álmaimból sem. Féltem, hogy egyszerre mindenki elhagy, és csak még jobban féltem, mert tudtam, hogy egyszer valóban be fog következni és én nem tehetek ellene semmit, de még csak azt se tudom, mikor. Aztán egyszer egy felriadás után észrevettem, hogy valaki némán figyel az ajtóm előtt. A nagypapa volt, és a tény, hogy rajta kapott ilyen méltóságon aluli pillanatomban, egyszeriben kijózanított. Úgy látszik a büszkeségem még a félelemnél is nagyobbnak bizonyult. Bár beletelt egy kis időbe, mire leküzdöttem, de aztán örökre felszívódott. Legalábbis egészen mostanáig.

Akkor is leküzdöttem, most sem fogok meghátrálni. Hisz még fel tudok állni, még tudom használni a shikaiomat. Én vagyok a Kuchiki család feje, a hatos osztag kapitánya, kötelezettségeim vannak. Hisananának is megfogadtam, hogy megvédem Rukiát, ráadásul itt van még ez az ostoba hadnagyom is. Minden figyelmeztetésem vagy megrovásom ellenére sem tud felülkerekedni a forró fején, most is úgy ront rá az ellenségre, mint egy eszelős… őt is meg kell még védenem.

Furcsa mód, egy kicsit magamra emlékeztet, és pont ezért gyűlöltem kezdetben. A régi énemet láttam benne, az ostoba, szemtelen kölyköt, aki senkire sem hallgatott és mindig a maga feje után ment. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, nem lenéztem emiatt, sokkal inkább irigykedtem. Emlékszem még azokra az időkre, mennyire más volt… könnyebb volt. Belülről éltetett valami, lobogó tűzként támadt fel újra és újra. Most pedig úgy kell erőlködnöm, hogy megmozdítsam a fagyott tagjaimat, hogy érezzem az örömöt, fájdalmat, dühöt, mikor mit kell reagálnia egy normális embernek.

Yoruichit is ezért nehéz elviselnem, a múltra emlékeztet. Csak sokkal erősebben váltja ki ezt az egyszerre elborzasztó, undorodó és mégis sóvárgó érzést. Az a sok ugratás, civakodás, a fogócskák… Nem is tudom. Most visszagondolva talán mégsem voltak olyan borzalmasak, sem feleslegesek, amikkel egy Kuchikinek nem kell foglalkoznia. Talán majd egyszer, ha már legalább olyan öreg leszek, mint a főkapitány, vele is megosztom ezt. Így is sok kis titkomat őrzi már, ez csak egy lesz a sok közül.

Az a következő támadás…. Túl jól ismerem, hisz a sajátom bankaiom. Már sérült vagyok, így esélyem sincs kikerülni. Még erőm teljében sem sikerülne teljesen, hisz az apró virágszirmoknak tetsző pengék bárhol megtalálnak. Hányszor hencegtem vele…

Tehetetlenül önt el a sziromtenger, betemet, és egyszerűen nem kapok levegőt, már nem látok semmit. A kín olyan erős, egyszerre tör rám mindenhonnan, a lényembe mar és csakhamar eltompítja az érzékeimet. Már semmit sem érzek, mintha csak süllyednék a víz alatt, lassan, de nem lebegek, mert semmim sincs már, ami fenntartson. Egyre közeleg a sötétség, de az erő már elhagytam a testemet a szétfröccsenő vörös vérrel. Húzz le, be akar szippantani és én nem tiltakozom, csak azt érzem, hogy a levegőm talán hamarabb elfogy, mint leérnék. És ez a légszomj újra érzelmet lehel a testembe, de nem a túlélési vágyat, hanem a halálfélelmet. Most valahogy mégis más, mert már nem vagyok képes dacolni vele és hagyom, hogy teljes erejéből összezúzzon. Majd az utolsó utáni pillanatban, mikor érzem, hogy tüdőm mindjárt beszakad; eltűnik. Kibukkanok a víz alól, és hiába sikoltozik minden porcikám levegő után, nem tudok utána kapni, mert egyedül a könny és vér sós keveréke tolul fel számba. Tehetetlenül zuhanok előre, mert a fájdalom nem szűnt meg, még csak azt sem tudnám megmondani, hogy hol a legerősebb, mert mindenütt ott van. Képtelen vagyok rá, hogy állva maradjak. Ezek lennének az utolsó perceim?

Nem bánom, ha a másik oldalon találkozhatok veletek, mindnyájatokkal, már nem is tűnik anniyra félelmetesnek. Mert az apám halálát az anyámé, nagyapámé, majd feleségemé követte. A rémálmok kitörtek az éjszakából és az egész világomat magányossá változtatták. Aztán talpra álltam és mentem tovább, de már nem anniyra emlékszem, összemosódik egyetlen szürke masszává. Csak egyetlen élénk, rikító, lüktető nap maradt meg, amikor először nevettem apám halála után. Nem is tudom már felidézni, hogy min, de Yoruichivel a hasunkat fogva fetrengtünk a földön. Soha nem voltam még neki annyira hálás, mint azon a napon. Életre keltett, amikor én már azt hittem, hogy nincs tovább. Mindig ebbe az érzésbe kapaszkodom, amikor legyűr a gyász, és bár egyre halványabban és fakóbban, de eddig mindig újra meg tudtam tölteni a lelkemet érzésekkel. Persze Yoruichi is rég elment már…

Hiába küzdök újra és újra, a magány elől sohase menekülhettem, belülről, alattomosan támadott. Talán Hisana volt az egyetlen, aki teljesen el tudta feledtetni velem, hogy már rég gyökeret vert lelkemben és benőtte egész bensőmet. Épp ezért, amikor elvesztettem őt is, eddig nem ismert erővel tepert le. Aztán mégis…

Újabb támadás talál telibe, ismét letarol és a víz alá nyom. Olyan erővel süllyedek, hogy a gyomrom görcsbe rándul. Még annyi időm sem volt, hogy a tüdőm újra megteljen levegővel.

Mégis érzek valamit ebben a végtelen semmiben a hátamnál… teljes erőből nekiütköztem valaminek. Máris leértem a mélybe, itt a vége? Nem, az nem lehet, még érzem, ahogy ez az erő mindenáron szét akar préselni. És még halok is, hangok szűrődnek le a felszínről, pontosabban egy valakié. Határozottan ismerős, talán… Renji?

Kezemmel akaratlanul nyúlok felé. Még egy ilyen büszke nemes is kapaszkodik az élet utolsó szalma szálaiba, nem törődve semmivel. Ironikus, hogy a hold sem képes elérni fényével a majmot; nem gondolod Renji?

Újra eltűnik a nyomás a testemről, de most már végleg. Mégis kitörtem ebből az áradatból, csupán ennyi elég volt? Nem is csináltam semmit, még csak meg se erőltettem magam... És akkor értem meg, hogy nem másztam ki sehonnan, csak végleg elsüllyedtem. Újra érzem a fájdalmat, szétrobbantja a lényemet. Hallom, ahogy a kardom apró darabokra hullik, de látni már nem látok. Mindent ellepett a vér, forrón körülölel, érzem, ahogy végig csordogál a bőrömön, kibuggyan ajkaim közül, vörös leplet terít a világra. Renji… Rukia… Itt vagytok valahol? Szóljatok, mert semmit nem látok. Talán arra vannak, a másik irányba, vagy éppen előttem? Csak azt érzem, hogy valahol a közelemben.

Hiába ringattam magam makacsul abban a hittben, hogy egyedül vagyok, soha nem voltam. Mióta örökbe fogadtam őt, minden egyes percben ott volt nekem néma támaszként, gyógyírként a szívemen ejtett sebeimre. Talán tényleg igaza van Ukitakénak, és még ahhoz is túl csökönyös vagyok, hogy észrevegyem, ami az orrom előtt hever. Mások is mondták már. Azért kicsit bántja büszkeségemet, hogy nem tudtam megvédeni a végsőkig. Kapitánynak is csapnivaló vagyok, a saját hadnagyom szeme előtt bukok el. Keresned kell valaki mást, aki túlszárnyalhatsz, Renji.

Szeretném még egyszer látni őket. Bár nem elbúcsúzni szeretnék, talán egy szót sem szólnék. De legalább egy utolsó igazolás lenne a lelkemnek, hogy mégsem voltam magányos.

Bár mégis eszembe jutott valami, amit még ki kell mondanom, utoljára. Őszintén szólva nem érzem, hogy mozognának az ajkaim. Nem is hallok már semmit. Talán nem is szóltam egy szót sem, csak gondolatban, mégis megnyugvással tölt el.

_Bocsáss meg_. Hogy kinek szól? Nem is tudom… talán magamnak. Hogy ennyi ideig önszántamból zárkóztam el az emberektől, hogy sokat hibáztam, néha a törvényt többre tartottam az érzelmeimnél és saját magam fagyasztottam meg a szívemet.

De talán most így visszagondolva még sem volt olyan egyhangú az életem. Hiszen szerettem, szerettek, gyűlöltem, dühöngtem, szomorú voltam, büszke, sírtam és nevettem… és _féltem_.


End file.
